Princess Evelyn
by MoonSunHuntWolfGoddess
Summary: Sofia wasn't the only child to Queen Miranda before she married King Roland II. Evelyn is the younger twin sister of Sofia and it has been 5 years since Sofia has become Princess. Amber, James, and Sofia are around 13-14 years of age.
1. A Third Princess?

Sofia the First-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, but I do own Evelyn, who is supposed be Sofia younger twin sister.

Chapter 1: A Third Princess?

Today, I had been reunited with my mother and sister, and now I see my step-family and their royal sorcerer and their steward all in a cell next to mine. My Mother and step-sister were sitting on a crate and my older twin sister and step-brother where trying to climb above to see if they can get through the holes at the top. The Steward and king where pacing back and forth franticly. It was only the royal sorcerer had realized that there was another prisoner in the room, chained up against the wall tried and beaten.

In the light my tangled hair was a mess and I had my mother's blue eyes and soft auburn red color hair, lighter than my sister's but still shows the brown streaks that I had inherited from my mother.

"Sire," the royal sorcerer said, gaining the attention of the rest of his cellmates. "There is another prisoner. They are over in the other cell," he pointed at me. I tried to hide myself from their prying eyes as they looked over at the other cell. My tan skin had disappeared as time flew pass while I was locking up in this place.

"Ah! I see you found my…" my capturer had paused, trying to think of a few words to describe who I was to him. My reaction was to hid further into my cell and stay far away from the man. "My first appearance… then when she had found out what I was trying to do… well, as you can see where that had leaded her." The man had pulled out his wand and shed light over me, I had to cover my eyes from the shire brightness of the light that I could not see the reaction of my mother, who had gasped in shocked or was it fear. At the point I did not know what to do. "My apologies, my dear, I wanted to keep you as a surprise, but it seemed as though you were being a bit… No, it does not matter now. As I have the King and Queen of Enchancia, and their beloved Princesses and Prince!" The man laughed.

"You will not get away with this!" the King stated in a firm voice, the voice had made me flinch, but it had made the vile man laugh.

"Do you really think that you are in position to demand and say anything from inside those bars? Not even your royal sorcerer can cast a spell to get you free from the cell!" the vile laugh had send shivers down my spine and I had covered my mouth from making any noise to get any attention towards me. The man span on his heel and slammed the door close to make the room echo in his wake.

"Child, how long have you been here?" the king asked in anger. I had looked between him and my mother.

"Rollie," my mother said softly, trying to calm down her husband of six years, she placed her hand on his shoulder and he took a deep, hard breathe. "Evelyn," the woman said with affection, I wanted to run to her and be held against her all over again, but I couldn't not because of the bars keeping us apart, but because of the chain that held me going any.

"Mom…" my voice broke. I had wanted to badly to see her and my older sister. "Sis…" I cried. Then his polar bear came in through the back entrance. It growled as it made his way over to sit in between the doorway and us, glaring his piercing black eyes at us.

"Mother?" the eldest princess questioned the queen. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes," the woman replied, tears rolled down her face as she looked at the oldest that she had adopted and back down to the youngest that she gave birth to. "Yes, and I am so happy to see you again Evelyn. Although, I had wished that it was at another place and time…"

"Miranda?" the King asked calmly as he looked between her and me, I had removed my hood to show a similar face to the Queen and the princess in a lilac and white pearled dressed princess. I stood with shaky and weak legs. I walked carefully and slowly because of how weak I was. It wasn't long before they had come that I was subdued to tourture and painfully harmed. I got as far as I could before the chain had started to pull back to reel me towards the wall once more. I had hissed in pain as I was slammed back into the icy wall and floor. It had then shocked me once more only to stop me from getting to walk over to the edge of the cell.

"I have been here since I was four years old. At first it was supposed to be a visit to see my _father_ , but then _he_ had forged a letter to me, from my mom telling me that she didn't want me because the curse that I was placed under was too much. I really didn't want to believe it, but eventually _he_ kept showing me things in his looking glass of how happy you and Sof where, that I believed them. Those fake letters, only to realize what he had actually wanted from me. He wanted to kill Sof and take the kingdom of Enchancia for himself, he would not want to give up the throne until his dying days. I had tried to find a spell to allow me to tell you, but I was unable to find one because he had found out that I wanted nothing about over throwing the royal family. I was hurt and upset, but not enough to hurt my family. I mean, I took that curse so that Sof would not have too," I said as I looked at them.

"Evelyn…" it was the first time that I had Sofia had called to me. "We will get out of here and don't worry! You will get your happy ending; a story that you always wanted." I gave a bitter, humorous laugh. I had made everyone in that cell flinch.

"As soon as you are seen a threat to _him_ , you will not ever get out of his sights. The walls have ears and they whisper to him what is happening, in every room. His Polar bear will also do what he will do to make sure that you do not escape from the cells. He is very dangerous, and very deadly if needed." I said looking tired and defeated once more. "And if anyone had magik, then you might not want to use it because he will make sure that you are held just like me, and will try to defeat you and make you feel like you are useless…"

I had never thought that looking at them would make me feel even more helpless and the very bit of hope that I held out, dying right in front of me. I turned to look at the damn bear to see him glaring at me even more. My eyes widen when I had realized that the bear did not have any more food. Then an ice elf-demon came out with food, food for the polar bear was like a feast. And the elf ahd placed food for the rest of us.

"Galaice," I said looking at the elf. He snorted and left the food just out of my reach. The elf laughed as he unlocked the door and left it unlocked.

"Evelyn…" the damn elf-demon hissed as he had patted the bear's pure white and grinned wickedly towards me. "Don't think of getting out of this cell, girl… you know that there is only one way to even get back in the grace of your father."

"I might hate being in this cell, but that does not mean that I would stoop so lowly to be _your_ slave," I glared at the elf. "And as if he would even think twice about sending me off to be your bed warmer." I hissed. The words repeated daily as if this was a continuation of a conversation that was left a day ago.

"Oh, but if I am sure, he was the one who offered you that ultimatum," Galaice stated as he looked lustfully at me.

"But he would not force me to marry a demon who disguise himself as an elf," I said I stood up. I knew standing up was a bad idea, but I would not let myself be bullied by that creature.

"If you did not possess the pure magik that I so desired to free myself, I would have shown you your place," he said as he walked out of prison smirking at me.

"I will not fall for that trap, you sniveling vile…" I had to stop myself as I looked at the food that was on the ground. I could reach it with my foot, but I didn't want to do that in fear that the wall would just pull me back into the solid ice once more. But I looked closer and saw something that I was not even sure. I then looked at the wall that held the key to all of our freedom. I pulled the food closer to me. "All of you should eat. Even though that Elf-Demon is vile, he would not poison the food, because _He_ needs all of you alive to get what he wants." I had eaten quietly and quickly hid the key from the prying eyes of the polar bear and the wall whispers. When the food was done and gone, the elf came back and sneered at all of us.

"My, my… I didn't think that all of you were so hungry. My Lord, request an audience with all of you," Galaice said as he snapped his fingers and all of us had shackles on all eight of us. I glanced at him carefully not to make any sudden movements.

"Why would he want to meet with us?" I asked. I moved closer to protect Sofia from the elf-demon. I watched as he led all of us to the main hall, it was something out of a dark castle. The walls where black and lined up with dark armor. I heard Princess Amber seem to be taking it the hard by the sound of her being scared with each step closer we get to the hall way.

"My Lord did not say… But I do hope that I will get what I want!" Galaice said smirking at me as he opened the large doors to relieve _him_ sitting on the large seat at the top of the steps, the man that I once called father sitting with a smirk upon his face.

"Evelyn, I only ask this once, join me, become my princess, or your beloved sister, Sofia will become an ice statue," I watched as Sofia started to get colder and turn blue quickly. The man laughed wildly. I wanted to cry out and thrash and I wanted to hurt him.

"Don't! You can't do this!" The King and this children cried out as Sofia cloapsed into my arms. I glared at the man who smiled wickedly.

"Mom…" I looked at her with pain-filled expression on my face. "I am sorry, but it is to keep all of you safe, then I will have no choice to do so. I will join him, but I have two conditions…" I turn facing the man that sat on the chair up at the top of the several stairs.

"Yes…" he asked.

"You must allow these people under my care, I will make sure that they are safe, and I will not and nether will anyone else be _his_ ," I hissed glaring at Galaice. Galaice glanced at the man on the seat up there, then back to me.

"You think that he would back out of his agreement with _me_ , child?" the elf-demon asked as he looked at me.

"I will agree to your terms, and I will give my eldest her strength back, but cross me, child, and you will not see her ever again," the man stated. He had waved his wand and the shackles where removed. "Show our guest their rooms." I nodded as I ducked out of the room ushering the royal family, their steward and sorcerer out.

"What were you thinking?" Princess Amber hissed glaring at me.

"I was thinking of my sister's safety and her family," I said looking down at my feet. It had been so long since I walked down these hallways then lead to the bedchambers in the large house then he had claimed from another noble family.

"Amber, Evelyn, she has been alone for years, she only did what she thought to ensure our survival from that man and his…"

"His demonic pet; these are the rooms that you will be using for your stay, I will try to stop him and I will make sure Sofia is safe from the curse that _he_ had placed upon her," I said. "My room will be across the hallway…"

"You think that you have gotten out of the agreement, but wait until you are a lone. I will make sure that you are broken truly," Galaice hissed at me.

"I have more than one trick up my sleeve," I hissed back at him. His then soon disappeared from our sights.

"What do you mean that you have more tricks?" the King asked. I sighed as I looked at Mother; she then saw the look that she had not seen since the day I hurt Sofia with the curse.

"You want me to remove the Crystal of Alicoria from your neck?" she asked.

"Yes. The power will be controlled by my empathic powers if I have someone to focus on," I said, "Someone who will keep their emotions calm and not twitch in any other emotions. I'll let all of you to think about what you want to do." I stated walking into the room that I once claimed as my own as a young child.

This is the end of the first chapter! Please tell me what you think! Feedback is completely welcomed.


	2. The Curese Cure Part I

Sofia the First-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, but I do own Evelyn, who is supposed be Sofia younger twin sister.

Chapter 2- The Curse Cure Part 1

I sighed as I looked outside the window to the Thornvine Forrest. I was startled by a soft knock on the door. I suppose that now that there are other beings beside Galaice, the Polar bear, and that man that I should not be surprised to hear a knock at the door. I rose to find Mother, Sofia, and the others standing outside. I stepped aside, and bowed to let them all come in.

"Evelyn…" Sofia was the last to come in, but the first to say something. The room had been filled with dread and an eerie silence that almost made the room very uncomfortable and seemed like everyone was drowning in the negative feelings.

"Sofia," I responded as I looked over to her, her face still very pale, but she was able to stand up right and not topple over, by the ice curse that man had placed upon her. I sighed as I looked at them all, finally seeing the fear and worry over their kingdoms—and their own lives. It didn't matter what I would say, because I choice to follow the man's footsteps, but only just to protect them from the wrath that might come later down the road, rather, now when he seemed so pleased that he finally had won me over, even though I didn't want to be any part of his vile plans of taking over Enchancia.

"Evelyn, we need to know what _you_ will do once that crystal is removed from your neck," the King asked looking at me. His short blonde hair disheveled and his golden honey brown color eyes shown concern, concern for the family he had come to love and grown with, his long-time friend, and a some-what blundering sorcerer that had being following simple orders from the littlest princess, because Princess Sofia was his one and only friend that he knew to rely on.

"I will be able to overpower him, although there is a price that I will gladly pay to do so. I do not care about me getting out of this place, because this is the ending that I know that will stop that man from taking over any kingdoms," I said. "There is a potion, if you will allow me to brew; it will keep Sofia safe from the after effects of my part of the curse. This is why Sofia is still weak; she needs that potion and the only way for her to survive."

"But-but… This isn't how this was supposed to end! You were supposed to get your happy ending!" Sofia cried. "I was supposed to help you get freed from this-this…"

"Hell?" I said looking at my sister, the tears running down her face broke my heart. "I have no choice. I knew from the moment that all of you had wind up in that cell, that I must do want I needed to do to insure all of you your freedom… Please don't cry Sofia… I did get something in return. I got to see you and mom, and your family. Those who you call friends, and family. And I know that you will do great things. So don't cry, it is not good to get upset for my fate."

Sofia cried as she ran over to me to cry in harder. The sound broken my heart even more. Mom had held the two of us close to her as she too cried. I know that it is hard, but it has to be done. I sighed as I pulled away from them. I turned to look at the King; he looked like he had eaten something sour by the way he had looked.

"Thank you, for giving my mother and sister a new life with you, your majesty," I said as I bowed to him. "But, as a King you must know what must be done for your Kingdom and what is best for your people…" I had trailed off trying to think of a way to explain my situation to him, so that he could help my mother and sister the best that he can. He nodded as he looked at his wife, and the youngest Princess of Enchancia.

"Miranda, Sofia…" he said trying to consul the grieving mother and sister. He had placed a gentle hand on their backs and then he looked back at me. "The look on Evelyn's face, it does not seem like it is a sad face. I think that this is harder on her more so than it will be on the two of you. Just look at the girl—no young woman that is standing in front of us, she is willing to do this for us, the people she barely knows to help us, I don't think that this will be a goodbye, but merely a time where we will say see you again. If she is cursed, then there must be something that the Fairies might be able to do…"

"No one in this world will know, unless mother still has the book that she read to us, to Sofia and I, when we were children. There is a potion in there, but the one ingredient is so rare that not even the most train potion master would know how to brew it…" I blurted out without thinking.

"Are you talking about the _Mythica Poems_?" Mother asked as she looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Three to five, once the petal falls, the enteral fire turns to ice, the last one falls as the ice-fire disperse…" I said reciting the very poem that holds the ingredient that she holds. Mother's face scrunched in confusion.

"I don't remember reading that one…" she said quietly thinking back to the time when she read the book to us. The book was worn and old, it had been bound by leather and pages were worn and torn at places, but the ink seemed to be enchanted to never fade in any weather.

"You didn't, but that is important to know-" a knock came quickly as the door opened to have Galaice appear in the doorway.

"I thought that you would be coming up with a plan to over throw the Master…" a quick glare from me had him backing away slightly. "You are all bark and no bite, child. That glare might have gotten me unguarded, but you must know your place, girl…"

"No you must know _your_ place! If I do recall, I am the daughter _your_ master…" I hissed. "And if I recall, I am very well-rehearsed in spells that can turn you into _his_ next meal…" He backed away almost seeing the anger in me boil. I took a deep breath. Getting my emotions worked up is not going to help me at all.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to... I am… I just…" I couldn't get the words out on what I was feeling—no what was happening to me at that moment.

"Evelyn…" I felt someone move to pull me close to them. I then felt something fall from my neck and clattered against the floor. I soon felt someone wiped my face. "Don't worry; you will have to face that monster alone." The voice became strong.

"Do you have access to potion ingredients? I might be able to start the potion…"

"That is the first ingredient, that rare plant… If Mom does not have that particular book, then we don't have a chance to stop my curse…"

"I do have the book…" This peaked my interest. "But I don't know where our things went when we came here…" This sunk deep as I felt like a knife plummet into my heart.

"He could have burn the book or hid it in his chambers…" I was pacing trying to think of where the book could have gone. "I need a pen and paper. I will write the potion down and the instructions. But the rare ingredient I would not know where to look for it…

As I wrote down the ingredients and the directions before it burst into flames… My face was in shocked, turned thinking that the man was at the door way, but he wasn't. I turned to pull another paper only for that to burn up once more.

"Everything alright?" the royal sorcerer asked as he saw that I was becoming frustrated with the flames that were coming from my fingers.

 _Where were they coming from?_ I thought as I put my hands down on the wooden desk only to have the smell of burning wood. I jumped back.

"No, my hands are either burning or turning something in flames. This is not good…" I said.

"What do…?" The words fell flat when the door slammed open. The crystal was always hidden under my dress, was now hidden in my mother hands. The wand that was pointed towards Cedric, now pointed towards Sofia and the other occupants of the room.

"Evelyn… what are you planning?" the man stood high and mighty. I remember those times, where he would cast a spell that caused me to follow his ever order until I final overcame the spell because of how I had worked hard to become strong magically wise, but my fear had overwhelmed me even more right now then anything and I had started to chew my lip to figure out what I must do. The royal sorcerer was frozen, and the over whelming sense of fear looming over my head, it was so strong that I believed that majority of the fear was from Princess Amber.

But there was only a small piece of hope, that was strong, something that I was not expecting from the group. Maybe it wasn't from the group, but from me. Hope that I knew that I must take the final stand. With all of my might, I stood with my head high and looked at the man with defiance, something that was long beaten out of me from the years of torture and other things that came to me. I quickly grabbed the wand from Cedric's hand and cast a spell that had force the door to close sharply on the man, his face had shown his shocked and then anger. I quickly cast a spell to undo the spell that was placed on Cedric.

"Quickly grabbed the pen and paper and write down in this order. Ice Crystalis, take the petals from the flower and grind them up one at a time, and placed them in the cauldron with Lily extract. 7 is the least that you want to put in, but I would put in 9 drops for the potion to become stronger. Put 5 ounces of Mint with the extract of the peaches, any more would make you start all over again. So you need to make sure that you do not go over the 5 ounces for each separately. Then when the color changes from lilac to ruby red, stir until the potion begin to bubble, start off with light heat and then work your way to medium heat. Then you are going to need the stem of the Ice Crytalis to freeze the potion, leave that sit for a few minutes, and pull out the stems. Sofia, she would need the stems to be brewed into a tea, that will heal her from the curse. The potion itself needs to thaw out. When the potion does, you have to place a statis spell so that the potion will not become bad. The Ice Crystalis is a power ingredient, but it will turn the potion bad if left unattended…" I said as the door began to push back with the weight of the man against the other side of the door. I had used my ice powers to force the door from not bugging, but it will give way at any time.

"Got it, but…"

"Ice Crystalis, they are rare flowers that blooms, from what I remember are through another world. The world known as Mythica, the kingdom is supposedly worlds that are filled with demons, and other dark creatures come from. The portals open once a season, for a few days. The book on the top of that shelf I nodded to the bookcase behind him. "It has a map to where the portals will open. You only have a few days to do this." The door started to crack. The power and strength of that man had, I was struggling to keep the door close. "Go through the window… It is never locked nor is it spelled to stay locked." They all looked conflicted with what they are being told.

That is the end of the 2nd chapter! Please feedback is welcome!


	3. The Explanation

Sofia the First-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, but I do own Evelyn, who is supposed be Sofia younger twin sister.

Chapter 3- The Explanation

Before I had the chance; the door forced itself open. I made the room freezing cold. That made the situation all the more real to the other occupants. Cedric and Baileywick then realized that they must act quickly to get the others out of the room. The window wide open had been the only way for them to escape the wrath of the man that had a wicked grin upon his face. I quickly cased a forgetting spell so that I do not know what the royal family was doing.

"Fascinare hujus Virginis frequentate et facti sunt ei servus statim liberari!" (Enchant this maiden, to become once freed to a slave!) The man said as he looked back at me and his wand pointed directly at me. I felt completely numb. I felt as those my mind was gone and I was floating on a pile of clouds. "Now, my dear… I want you to jump." The voice was calm, and filled with control. It felt as though I could not stop myself from jumping. Something—no the spell... The words… I can't be under the spell again…

"Now, tell me where they are going, child," the voice, velvet, but deep down filled with anger that could not be expressed.

"I do not know, Master," the words came out as if they we told to.

"And why is that?" the velvet voice rang out.

"I had erased my memories, there is no way of retrieving them, Master," I said—I wanted to throw punches at the man. _How dare you! You robbed me of my life with my mother and sister, and now you are going to rob me of my freedom once more?_ I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to… I want to be with mom and Sofia.

"Affectuum nova et vetera obliterare famam eorum, et hujus Virginis frequentate informis!" (Emotions new and old, erase them, and let this maiden be lifeless!) His voice rang out. The long wand once again pointed towards me. The emotions I had felt apparently were showing on my face, because he had made me feel as though I was emotionless. I held no emotions. Everything that I was feeling was from my empathic powers.

"Did you want me to go after them, Master?" I asked—I wanted to fight this curse, both of them as I much as I could, but I couldn't I didn't have the strength to do so.

"No… They will be back, I believe… something is off about this room… I feel as though something was taken…" I heard him say. I took a look around the room, I only saw a book was missing, but that was it. "Is there something missing, child?"

 _LIE! I have to LIE_. "No…" I said hesitantly, I was happy when I said that because I am not sure if that book was missing because they took or not, but I am relieved that he took that as my answer. I was under a curse that would have prevented me from disobeying orders from that _monster_.

 _Sofia, Mom… Please come back and same me from this horrible curse!_ I thought as I walked a few steps behind the man, I wanted nothing more than to feel angry at the man. He will not win; at least I don't think he will. I need to look for those spells, to try to find a counter spell or potion to brew for when I get freed from this madman. I wonder if they will be alright on whatever they are doing.

 _With Sofia (In Sofia's Point of View):_

"Mother, Father, what are we going to do?" Amber asked. She looked worried, but overall, she didn't know what is going to happen.

"We…"

"We need to get that ingredient, if not for me, then for Evelyn. She had been trapped in that place far too long. She needs to be freed. It isn't fair that she doesn't get the happy ending that she deserves, she needs to…"

"Sofia, right now we can't think about her. You need help… And to be honest, I don't think that she should be trusted…" Amber said looking at anything but everyone else.

"Princess Amber," Baileywick said looking at her. "After everything she has done, she had done it out of love. Sure the young woman was unethical in our standards, but she did help us escape. And if your sister, says that she wants to help her, and then why not help this girl?"

"Evelyn, she is your sister, even if you did not know until recent. I had thought that she was dead… When we had found her favorite teddy… covered in blood…" mom started out strong, but her emotions had gotten the best of her.

"Mom, don't worry, we will bring her back!" I tried to say in a cheerful voice, but in the condition that I am currently in, it wasn't as cheerful as I wanted to be. I then started to cough. I felt as though the world was emotionless. I had felt dizzy and tried to stand up.

"Sofia!-Princess!" voices had rang out around me, it was too much. I couldn't think of what I could.

"The crystal… if it helped Evelyn, then it could work for Sofia…" someone said as I passed out. I wasn't sure if it was male or female, but it was the last thing that was spoken.

" _Master… what is it that you need me to do?" A voice rang out. It sounded so familiar, but I could not place the voice to a face or a name that it belonged to. The place was dark and cold, but something felt as though it wasn't the first time I been here. The armor where soon lining the hallway and I saw two people, and a creature, the creature had been not taller than above the waist of the woman that stood near to the man, his face shown nothing but a wicked smirk._

" _Nothing… I want you to resume your place here, by my side. We will wait for your mother and sis…"_ _the world around me started to fade._

I gasped as I looked around. A carriage? I don't remember being in a carriage the last time that I could recall. I got up and felt something shift and it wasn't my amulet. I looked down and saw a crystal, the same one that Evelyn was wearing before Mom had removed the necklace. I had notice that my amulet is also there, but the crystal felt strange.

"Oh good, you are a wake Sofia…" I looked to see my mom getting into the carriage with me; followed by Dad, Amber, and James. I rubbed my eyes and looked at all four of them.

"What happened? Where are we? Why are we in a carriage?" I asked looking confused by the situation. It had been strange day.

"Sofia, you were out for a few days. Cedric is finishing brewing the potion and we had gotten worried with you, because you wouldn't wake up. Baileywick is make tea with the stems of the Ice Crystalis. And the potion, we are hoping that it would work. But, this is the only chance that we have getting your sister back…"

"I don't think that we should go right away…" I blurted out.

"What…?"

"I think that I had seen what was going on in that place. I saw Galaice, that man, and Evelyn. It seemed as though Evelyn is under a few spells because she wasn't doing anything to get away. And she kept calling the man Master… and it seemed as though she seemed as if she was emotionless. Something is wrong, but we can't just rush into that place, because he might expect us right away…" I turned away from my family and their stare. I never felt so vulnerable in front of them.

"Don't worry, Sofia, we will not be rushing into that place without a plan," Amber said shocking me out of my stupider. I looked at them, each one of their faces showed something that I could not expressed.

"I need to tell all of you about why I suggested being here…" I said looking at them.

"You are the Story keeper…" Dad said surprising me further. I gave a skittish smile looking at him sideways.

"How did you know that?" I asked looking at him.

"Do you really think that I didn't notice that when Tilly had started to disappear randomly, that when I started to notice you too after a while… I had put together the pieces and when I had asked Tilly she had confessed to me about the Secret Library, and told me that you were the only one to be able to access the Library because of the Amulet," Dad said looking at me.

"I hope that you aren't mad…" I trailed off.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Dad asked calmly.

"And you know that when he found out, he had told me, right, Sofia?" I heard mom asked.

"Yes," I said looking away from them. I took a deep breath and turn to face them.

"Sofia, you know that we don't want you to keep secrets, but we also know that you need space and that you would come to us when you were ready…" Mom said as she looked at me. I pulled out the book that had held the story of Evelyn, _The Missing Princess._

"The Amulet chooses when it is time for a story to be finished and this time it choice Evelyn's story. I didn't go in depth of her story, and the book didn't tell me much, but it was a thick book, so I read more in depth of the book because it came back out of the portal that it goes in. It normal doesn't return to me, until after the story is completed to go back on the shelf. But this one—" I pulled out the book , "It had started out like a fairy tale, but it turned for the worse, that is why I said that we should go there… To help Evelyn, it doesn't say much and the pages are missing, but there were times where she—she died, several times…" I gulped looking at my family. I took a deep breath as I watched in horror my mother's face turned horrible pale—paler then white. I closed my eyes and looked away from her. She then took the book and flipped through the book and she had seemed like she was going to become sick from what she was looking at.

"Children, why don't you three go outside, I am sure that Sofia would like to be outside for a bit… I'll try to calm your mother," Dad said. He placed his hand on my back and then kissed the top of my head. I nodded knowing that our parents need some time to come to some form of agreement.

This is the end of Chapter 3! I will work on the chapters during the weekend, and try to post them on Mondays.


	4. The Small Things

Sofia the First-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, but I do own Evelyn, who is supposed be Sofia younger twin sister.

Chapter 4- The Small Things

"It is almost time, my dear…" the velvet voice rang out. I was dressed in a strong and radiant shade of red, it was nearing purple, but not such, the color was still dangerous if you were going to harm someone with the intent of murdering them, it was a color that I hate most of all. I slowly but surely gaining control over my body, but it was almost impossible to resist the voice. That man if I didn't have any grudge against him, I might have been persuaded to be a part of what he was selling; however, I now know better. And I didn't want to be here. I didn't want Sofia or mom to be harmed, nor their family or friends. But things cannot change.

"Of course, Master…" I said. I hated that word; _MASTER_. Oh, I wished to destroy that word with him. I wanted to hung my head when I heard the door open once more and saw only Sofia and my mom standing in the door way.

"My dear, Miranda, Sofia… What are you two doing here? Where is that blasted husband of yours?" the man with the velvet voice was filled with anger, his hair dark brown was pushed back. He had wrapped an arm around my waist. I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't, the compulsion spell, the damn spell that took away my will power to fight him off, was not broken, but it didn't stop me from doing what I can to help, but it seemed as though it was impossible. Until I saw the royal sorcerer moving from behind, I didn't move as I saw a spell coming at the man. "Well, what are you waiting for, child. Are you going to protect me?" My eyes widen as I felt my legs trying to move, I squeezed my eyes close I felt as though everything stopped.

I never knew what happened next, but the next thing that I know was I was sitting in a carriage with my arms sore and I couldn't think of anything on the reason why. I felt arms wrapped around me and I turn to look at the person, their tan skin was what I first saw. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I pushed the person away from me. I opened the door and ran out of the carriage only to see the other people stand around me, I never felt so strange. _Why? How are they? Why do they look familiar?_

"Evelyn?" the voice called out gentle. I turned to see the woman dressed in a pink dress. The woman held a small smile. I wasn't sure if it was meant to be sad or happy, but I know that she looked a bit relieved about something.

"Who are you?" the question rang through the silence. I saw flashes of pain cross her face, before it was masked with a sigh of relief. The tears had seemed endless when the words came out. I didn't understand. _Why am I crying?_ I thought as I felt the tears rolling down my own face. A _m I feeling her emotions_? I though.

"Miranda… do you think that she would really remember you?" a voice sneered at the woman in pink. There was then sharp emotion, that made me see only red, the only thing that I wanted to do was hurt the man that that spoke such vile words to the gentle woman in red.

The next thing that I knew I was being pulled off of the man. I was screaming and thrashing, something told me that I had—no needed to protect that woman from that man who was now glaring at me. I had kicked and clawed until I had no other choice, but to sit down even though I wanted to punish the man even more. The man was supporting a bloody lip and a swollen eye from my attack on the man, I am pretty sure that I had given him a few bruises as well, but I didn't care, I had my little victory on making at man quiet after making that woman upset.

"Evelyn, your hands, there bleeding," I heard someone say. I didn't take any notice, I don't know who this Evelyn that they are talking about. I hope that this Evelyn is alright, I think. I jumped as soon as someone placed a hand on me. "Evelyn?"

I gave them a strange look. "Are you talking to me?" I asked. The man with blond hair looked at me, his blond hair looked like a creature had messed it up, but now that I am taking a good look, and the other people all looked like they have been through something. I then turned back to the man with the blond hair as he sat down next to me.

"Your name is Evelyn," he said slowly. I gave him a hard look, taking the time to understand what he just said to me.

"My name… And who are all of you?" I had asked looking between the other people. A man with two color hair had passed me a cup with a strange blue liquid, and then the man next to me a cup of silvery-green color liquid.

"Well, I am King Roland II. King of Enchancia," the man said beside me.

"I am Queen Miranda, his wife," the woman in pink said slowly. It seemed as though she wanted to add something else, but didn't. I nodded.

"I am Princess Amber," the woman with blonde hair said looking at me she had been waving a fan in front of her face. She looked very tired and wanted nothing more than to leave this place.

"I am Prince James, Amber's younger twin brother," the boy said looking quite pleased to finally say something.

"I am Princess Sofia," the young girl in lavender color dress said. She looked very pale and very weak, but she held a gentle smile, like the woman in pink, Queen Miranda. It seemed as though she was going to topple over at any moment, she had sat down on the log that was behind.

"I am Baileywick, the steward for the royal family," he said, the man's white hair made it seemed as though he had been very worried for quiet sometime, his appearance was a bit sloppy, then my attention turned to the man who had been passing around the cups. I quietly drank the contents, not bothering to ask about what was in the cup, because why would these people whom are introducing themselves, if they only wanted to harm me.

"I am Cedric the Sensational-" someone snorted at the name "-I am the royal sorcerer." I nodded at him.

"Thank you for the cup of this…" I trailed off, not knowing what I actually drank. I suddenly felt like I was on fire. I quickly stood up and backed away.

" _What did you give her?"_ the man that I had beaten exclaimed as fire rose around me, then the ground shook me until I was on my knees and the wind whipped around me violently, as that soon died down the with water pouring down soaking me through the dress and killing the fire. That soon died down and I was shivering from the coldness.

"What was that?" I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"You had told me to make this potion," the two tones colored hair man said turning to look at me. "I don't know what the potion was supposed to do, you just told me to make the potion…" His face had this painful expression. Maybe I brewed the potion wrong…

" _You Fool! You brewed the Ice Classiticatis!"_ The voice roared in anger.

" _There is only one cure for that curse that placed upon you, one that has a special ingredient that is needed in the potion;" the velvet voice said as I looked at my hands and saw an Icy-blue crystal like flower. It was then turned into flames. "Too bad that there isn't much left in this world for the potion to be brewed for you…" the laughter rang through my ears._

I stood up as I stalked over to the man who was battered and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell did you do to me?" I hissed lowly at him, his face shown pure fear as he tried to get out of my grasp. "I am going to ask you one more time, and I expect you to answer me…"

"I erased you memories, I wanted to make sure that your _mother_ and _sister_ are hurt even more then they can image-" his face held a vile smile that made me sick to my stomach. "-Although, I must say, child, I would love it if you could free me…"

"You think that I would do such a thing. I don't know you, but I know how much you've hurt those around you. I hope that you rot in hell, for all I care, but I want what was taken from me…"

"That isn't something that I could do… You see, the spells that I have casted, they can only be removed by finding your soul-mate… Your true love… but, you see, you will never find that person because you have no emotions, you can't have that happily ever after that you so desired," the man laughed. I dropped him on the ground and I wanted to scream at him, but something in me says that he isn't lying. That everything is going to be gone forever, they I will never have the happy ending that I wanted. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to comfort myself. But everything had just felt as though I was empty.

"Evelyn," I heard someone call out to me. I turn to see Princess Sofia holding her hand out to me. I took her extended hand and saw that my hands were wrapped in bandages; she had grabbed my hands and took me inside the carriage where her family was. "This is your family, too." She said as though I had spoken my thoughts out loud.

In the past few hours, I had been told that Queen Miranda was my mother and Sofia was my older sister. The man that had hurt everyone was our birth father, I looked at my hands and I felt as though I did not belong here with such a lovely family. I was not a proper princess, I didn't even remember any of them, meeting them or trying to help them. The King was kind and been calm about the whole situation, I guess he needed to be strong for his family, so that he could not let the world know that he was hurting himself. I turn away from his pained full expression to look outside the carriage. I had kept looking at him every now and again to make sure he would not ball up into an emotional wreck.

We all rode in silence, every now and again there was small talk, but that soon had gotten quiet. I didn't know what to say or do, but I know that the King was beating himself up from something, and I didn't like the feeling that I was getting from him. It was eating away at him. And to top all of this, Queen Miranda—er, my mom was not doing any better. Her face may say something else, but everything she wasn't saying was just eating away at her. I know what caused both of them to feel this way.

It took a few more hours before Princess Amber complained that the ride was becoming uncomfortable, and in truth it had been awhile since we had stretched and eaten, but I wasn't very hungry, but I knew that sitting wasn't going to help me right now.

"I think that we all need to have a little time walking," Queen Miranda said as she looked at all of us.

"Maybe we could play a game or something…" I said looking at them. We all got up and got out of the carriage. None of them seemed to be interested in the idea of games, so I decided to wander the area, trying not to stray far from the carriage as I looked at the different flowers that were in the wooded area.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice as I turned around to see Baileywick there. I nodded my head. I then turn away from him; his emotions seemed to convey that I was lying. I wasn't alright. I wanted to hate the world around me. I wanted to hate the man who took me away from a woman who seemed to be loving and kind; took me away from a man who seemed like a great father; took me away from two sisters who might have shown kindness and teasing each other; a brother who seemed to be free-loving and carefree, but knows when to be wise in situations. And here I am, lost and confused; something just didn't sit right with me. However, there wasn't much to dwell on; and not a lot of time either.

Well that is Chapter 4! I am not sure how many chapters there will be, but I know for sure that there will be other books in this series. So please feel free to express you r thoughts on the story so far.


	5. Thriced Cursed

Sofia the First-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, but I do own Evelyn, who is supposed be Sofia younger twin sister.

Just letting you all know that some of the characters from the show may be acting a bit differently then what they should, but they are going to be like this for the story, so please just go along with the idea. They may go back to normal in a few chapters later.

Chapter 5- Thrice Cursed

I walked back to the carriage by myself and saw that everyone was eating quietly and seemed a bit calmer than before. Cedric was reading a book, or it seemed like he was as he face seemed to be confused by the words that appeared before. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the slightest touch. I reeled my hand back when he jumped.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I said as I sat next to him. Somehow his presence was very calming and it felt as though I could trust him with something very special, but I could not figure out what it was. He gave me a hard look before turning back to the book.

"I don't think I have come across this language before. It seemed as though your birth father was well verse in magic that seemed to be across all the worlds," he whispered.

"I may not remember who I am, but maybe I can read the language?" I asked looking at the fire that seemed to be enchanting me to play with it. But after earlier this morning, I decided that now was not the best time to dance in the fire, even though they seemed to be welcoming. I then turned to the man who held the book out to me. I gentle took the book, as though the book would burn me and I took a deep breath. I opened the first page, and the words all seemed to be clear as day is to light. I was hesitant to read the book out loud incase if I read a spell and did something wrong. "I can understand the language," I eventually spoke. The royal family all looked away from me as though I had done something wrong. I sighed as I turned back to the sorcerer.

He nodded as he spoke softly, "The books that had been taken from the place that we had rescued from had many books with this language written in them," He said softly. He seemed to be the only one to actually treat me as a human, and not something to be wary of. I wanted to do something, but I didn't know what.

So I wind up blurting out, "I can help you with the language…" his eyes widen in shock that I had offered to do something from him. I shook my head and went back to looking at the fire. Something had been calling me to go to the fire, but I wasn't sure why, somehow I was just standing next to the fire, almost placing my hand in the fire, until I had felt a hand grab my arm. I turned to see the king's hand on my upper arm.

"You really shouldn't be touching the fire," the words echoed through my head, _but I wanted to dance in the fire_ … But those words just were merely thoughts as I stared back at the fire, then back at the man who was holding onto my arm. I hung my head and didn't say anything to him. He seemed to have a problem with me. I can just tell, I turned to walk back at the sorcerer to sit next to him. I had brought my feet up, grabbed the sides of the skirt of the dress then pulled it so that I could lean my head on my knees. I turned to look at the sorcerer my face conveying any questions that seemed to plague my face.

"The fire can burn you…" the words seemed to answer the non-vocal question, but then why would the fire call to me? _Is there something I can do, that none of them can do?_ The question hung in the back of my mind. I didn't want to voice the quiet need to question the fire.

"Is there something you want to ask?" the man that I thought that had dropped from the face of this world sneered. "Maybe it is the burning desire to know why you want to go near the element." I turned to face the man. I gave him a questioning looking. He laughed at my expression. "It is because of who you are… You are a Princess of Mythica… The kingdom in which should be ruled by me, and then you, but my little sister, had taken he thrown away from me! But that doesn't matter; I will gladly tell you that once she realizes her son isn't the master of the throne, she'll come after you… and your mother and sister…" His smile turned wicked and I want nothing more than to turn him into a crisp where he had sat.

"Princess of Mythica? Like the book _Mythica Poems_?" Queen Miranda asked looking at the man; she finally spoke to him directly.

"Yes, exactly like the book. The kingdom is a beauty, something that you couldn't be compared…." He started to choke one the food that he was eating. I hoped that he would just shut up. The man glared at me, and Cedric had saw that it was my abilities that was cause him to choke. He had placed a hand on shoulder and the coughing had stopped. I looked at the man who was just coughing and then back to the sorcerer. I sighed and nodded my head towards him to thank him for not allowing me to kill the man, even though he deserves it.

I got up and walked away from the small group to standby the carriage. I couldn't stand that man, and I don't know why, but I feel as though it was for a good reason. I decided to sit where the couch men would sit up and I just lay down on the seat. I soon fell asleep.

" _I know how to drive… Baileywick, you are tired, and I've seen how she looks at all of you, I will make sure that she is safe,"_ a voice said quietly—Cedric. The voice seemed to be calm and caring…

" _But…"_ the other voice— Baileywick— tried to convince the one before to do something.

" _Baileywick…"_ female's voice broke out between the two males. The voice sounded like Sofia. I turned to look around and saw the three of them outside the carriage door. "Evelyn's sound asleep, and to be honest, Cedric was the only one who was able to get enough sleep, he could take up back to the castle safely." Her voice was soft.

I rubbed my eyes. I then stretched and got up from the spot that I was laying at, realizing that there was a cloak covering me. I then saw Cedric walking over to the seating to drive the carriage, he was a bit shocked to see me up, but then shook his head without a care, he got on the seat and pulled the reins, then the carriage doors closed and we were off. I watched him every-so-often looking calm about the whole situation. I wanted to question why he was like this, but something told me not to question anything, like I was told asking about things is rude, especially when it came to their past.

I wrapped his cloak around us as I leaned on him. I soon feel asleep as the moon and stars shone brightly. I wanted to stay this warm and feeling as though I could be like this forever. But time would not allow it.

As time would allow, I was waking up in a room that was comfortable. The bed was plushy and I wanted to jump on the bed so badly, but something told me that I wasn't allowed. _"You are a Princess of Mythica."_ The words held power behind them. _Princess. Me?_ But then again, it would have been the reasoning behind why I wasn't allowed to jump on the bed and not asking about what was wrong with Cedric. The thought of him made me feel like I was special, but I couldn't understand why. I went over to the walk in closet and I opened the doors, I saw many dresses, but it didn't seemed like the dresses that I would want to wear, so I went to grab the dress that seemed a bit less formal then all of the other dresses and I had put that on. There was a knock at the door that was followed by a voice that seemed too far away from me, so I walked out of the walk-in closet and placed the dress that I was wearing on the vanity's chair. I walked over to the door and I opened it to see Sofia there waiting for me.

"You know, Amber will have a fit if she saw that you choose the simplest dress," Sofia said calmly. She smiled sweetly, something about that smile seemed to scream fake, but I soon realized that her face had seemed like it had seen death it seemed to be haunting her. "Come on, breakfast is about to start." She left with me following her without even thinking I just nodded off to what she was say, and I didn't realized that we had reached the dining room, when she placed a hand on my arm. I looked around the room and I quickly took a seat a bit farther away from the five family members, but not too far away to make it seemed as though I was avoiding them, but I didn't want to be apart or even break apart what they had.

"None of us bit, Evelyn," James said as he held his arms out for something, Sofia went over to him and gave him a hug, but I didn't feel like hugging someone that I knew almost nothing about was something that I should do, so I put my head down and looked at the plate in front of.

Even though I didn't eat anything last night, something told me that I shouldn't eat the food in front of me. I just sat in silence, looking particularly bored with the food. "Evelyn, you really should eat something. You didn't eat anything last night, so you really should eat something. I took a few bits of food, and I felt as though I wasn't going to like the food, I quickly ran out of the dining room and into the nearest bathroom, I wasn't sure what to expect, but the food wasn't what I had expected. It seemed as though my stomach could not handle the type of food that was being put in it. I had just emptied everything in my stomach.

I left the restroom and I tried to walk back to my room, only to bump into the royal sorcerer with a strange expression on his face. He took one look at me and then presented me with a paper, words scribbled on the paper says all that I needed to make sure that I wasn't haulsinating.

" _Everything is not real. You birth father had somehow trapped you in dream. The only reason why you can truly see this is because I trapped myself in here to help you… You need to explain what has happened since last night."_

I gave him a look. He wants me to believe that this is not real, but then why does it felt like one... Then I remember the spell that I looked at last night, when I was with him last night. _"Dt'lánt'mènt Crúmæ."_ I looked at him, which was written in the book. It's a spell that makes everything real, but not at the same time. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the dining hall, all the way to the staircase. "We need to go somewhere, where we can make a potion to reverse this spell. It was what I read on the page of the spell that you were looking at last night."

"We can use my tower, it will have what we need, and hopefully it will be enough to break this spell…" he murmured the last part to himself. I nodded my head.

We quickly got to his tower and I saw him grab the book and passed it to me. I opened to the page, I told him to grab the mortar and a few herbs; Chives, Rosemary, and Coriander, and grind them into a fine powder and have the water boiling with Lavender strands in the water with tulips and rose petals in the water, and when the water has finally reached boiling, simmer while adding the grind ingredients, three bay laurel and a quarter of fennel is added when the water has finally cooled down.

"Now did the spell actually hit me or did it hit something that was connected to me?" I asked slowly.

"I don't know, I just know that when I had cast a spell to freeze him, Prince James had tried to push you out of the way of the spell, but what happen was he knocked you into the spell that your Father had casted," Cedric said, and he looked pained.

"What happened afterwards?" I asked him.

"Prince James… He… He was hit by the freezing spell, it had caused him to drop where he was, in mid-air, and he suffered several broken bones, Princess Sofia, she is good with heeling, but she isn't strong enough to cast the right spells…" he said breaking off

"This potion, you are going to need to pour over me. And no if, ands, or buts, you are going to need to do this," I said firmly. "If the spell was just on my person, then the only difference between the former world-me and this world-me, is the dress… You need to make sure that there is enough of the potion to make sure that it will work." He nodded to me, and casted a levitation spell to lift the potion above me, he then dumped the contents on me.

"Let's hope that this works," Cedric said as he soon vanished from my sights.

Well, that is the end of Chapter 5. Well, I wasn't so sure on how I wanted to write this chapter, but it seemed important that I needed to write this chapter. Why? I honestly don't know, but it seemed like a good thing that I had added this chapter in. Maybe this world will come back to haunt the young Princess and those she cares about… And what do you think about the twist, Prince James getting hurt by being the hero? Cedric, is he good or bad? Evelyn's memories; are they ever going to return or will this be something about her that will remain? And what about her emotions; will she remain emotionless or will she break the curse that plagues her?

Please Review, Comment, and leave feedback…


	6. The Beginning of the Moon's Calling

Sofia the First-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, but I do own Evelyn, who is supposed be Sofia younger twin sister. I also do not own the song that is in this chapter.

Just letting you all know that some of the characters from the show may be acting a bit differently then what they should, but they are going to be like this for the story, so please just go along with the idea. They may go back to normal in a few chapters later.

Chapter 6- The Beginning of the Moon's Calling

Everything was black. The pain was hurting. Was I even alive? I remember being pushed, but what happened afterwards. I opened my eyes, to see Cedric pushed up against the wall by someone, but my vision was weak, I got up as I saw blood. Blood… was someone bleeding? I pushed passed the pain and tried to get up. I didn't hear anyone making any noise, the only noise that I could hear was my own heartbeat. I had reached out to grab something, it was long and thin. The lightness suggests that is was a stick, then I saw something about it being unique. It wasn't a stick, but a wand. I pushed myself up against my own body's protest.

Everything was coming back. It was becoming clearer and clearer. _"My dear, Miranda, Sofia… What are you two doing here? Where is that blasted husband of yours?" the man with the velvet voice was filled with anger, his hair dark brown was pushed back. He had wrapped an arm around my waist. I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't, the compulsion spell, the damn spell that took away my will power to fight him off, was not broken, but it didn't stop me from doing what I can to help, but it seemed as though it was impossible. Until I saw the royal sorcerer moving from behind, I didn't move as I saw a spell coming at the man. "Well, what are you waiting for, child. Are you going to protect me?" My eyes widen as I felt my legs trying to move, I squeezed my eyes close I felt as though everything stopped._

That memory, he had trapped me in a Dt'lánt'mènt Crúmæ. I pushed back the pain and I notice that Sofia was working on casting a spell on James, his body wasn't going to last. I placed a hand on Sofia's shoulder. Her tear filled eyes were red and puffy.

"Sofia, if you continue then you are going to kill yourself and James. Let me take over," I said quietly. Her eyes widen and then looked back at her shaking hands and sighed. She knew that she was fighting an impossible fight.

"Tempus Subsisto," I said calmly, the light silvery-blue blue spell came out of my wand and wrapped around James' body. His gasping stopped. "I have stopped time for James. He will die without this spell, but right now Cedric needs the help and I am feeling his pain, I can't help him." I said calmly. I have to remember, the time back before I realized that he wanted to use me. That he wanted me to work away to serve him in the castle he was banished from, only waiting for his sister's approval on when it is safe to come back to the castle. I took a deep breath. I got up and I held my head high up. "Do you have the potion? The one that I had Cedric make?"

"It is here," the small vial was produced. It was blue liquid. I quickly uncapped the vial and drank the contents. It was like the dream-world, but there were no extreme elemental outbursts. I took a few steps towards the two men struggling to get the wand away from the other.

"Father," the words left my mouth and no sooner did one of the men brought their knee up and caused the other to fall to the ground in pain. It was Cedric that was in pain, I wanted to fall down, but I refused to allow him to hurt anyone else.

"My little Princess…" the words came from his mouth like velvet and I wanted nothing more than wipe that silly little smirk off his face. I raised the wand that I retrieved from the floor and I held it up to show him that I meant to fight. He laughed. "Do you think that you have the ability to fight me?" His words came out in a form of laughter that held disbelief.

"Do you think that I wasn't able to fight?" I asked him. "Before you had kidnapped me, I fought off _monsters_ like you. I might have not seen you like one, but as time passed, I now know that you were the worst type of them. You wanted to use me, you thought that I would be following to the ends of the earth, but you forgot something. I am stronger that you, you've said that before. And because now the spell that you used to try to kill Sofia, when we were children is finally removed, I will gladly show you what I can do." I said as I stalked over to him. The power that I held, it wasn't what he had thought was possible. Every scar that I held was from a dark spell that he had used, it empowered me to cast a spell that I didn't want to.

"In tenebris in lucem venit. In gemma est lapis. Fieri unum. Ad obsigno involvatur amaritudine. Et sidus lunam luceat lux patitur. In obscuris Sky," (With light comes dark. With this gem of stone. Become one. To seal away the blackness. Allow the light of the star and moon shine. In the Dark Sky.) With that all the wands in the room snapped. Two can play with simple words, two wands one pure light and one pure evil, then there was one that was silver. The wands created a portal within the continuation of the circle that it was creating. The portal had started to suck in anyone and anything that is close to it, which was all of us; but we have something that he doesn't. I created an ice shield around all of us, so he had been sucked into the portal and it soon closed. The ice soon melted away and the wands that were previously snapped to create the portal became one and fell to the ground. I picked up the wand and I turned to the royal family, my eyes closed as I took a deep breath. "Sana," the words slipped passed my lips as I pointed my wand in the direction of the royal family and steward. Then I repeated the process with the sorcerer. I then clasped to the ground as I couldn't stand any more. I soon clasped to the ground and sighed as I had paused to just lay down on the ground.

The a few days later; Cedric was doing a magic trick. It was a simple trick, to make something flow then with fireworks exploding in the night sky. I had seen those tricks, but I wasn't really interested in them, but it made Sofia happy. She was excited to see such magic, which was fine with me. The spell that man had cast on me to wipe away my emotions, it was still in affect so I just enjoy her exciteness on the display. The spell was to last without him needing to recast it multiple times, with the help from me.

I got up and walked in the garden as I looked at the beautiful moon. I knew the tale of the _Man on the Moon and the Maiden of the Sea_ , but the story had changed from the original one, to the _Lady of the Moon and the Lord of Sea_. I kind of missed knowing what to do with my life, but now, I am not sure. I knew what I was meant to do, but as time faded, I think back to the playing in the garden with Sofia and dancing in the woods near our home, but when I was taken, they moved in the village to stay safe.

A memory had taken hold as a familiar tune had made me sing a song that had come to me in a dream when I was a child:

" _Silver light_

" _She turned her face up to the starlit sky_

" _And on this night began to wonder why_

" _She knew that soon the day would come_

" _Born to be_

" _An heir of beauty and serenity_

" _Into this world she entered quietly_

" _To her surprise she was the one_

" _Destiny was close behind her_

" _Phantom of borrowed life_

" _And the sea was a reminder_

" _Mirror of given light_

" _Then one day_

" _The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey_

" _Traversed a winding road and came her way_

" _She found the love she hoped she would_

" _But she knew_

" _That she had promises to stay true to_

" _The dormant daughter of the silver moon_

" _Then all at once she understood_

" _Destiny was close behind her_

" _Phantom of borrowed life_

" _And the sea was a reminder_

" _Mirror of given light_

" _From the sky_

" _She watched the life_

" _She'd known she would leave behind_

" _Said goodbye_

" _And gave her people_

" _Life through her sacrifice…"_ The song ended and I didn't even realize I was dancing as I was singing until I stopped spinning. My sunset red dress had moved with the spin to wrap around my legs. The moon, it was almost turning into a new moon, and it seemed as though it would be upsetting to see it disappear soon.

"Princess?" the voice behind me called out. I didn't really pay much mind on the name as I strolled out further into the garden. "Princess Evelyn?" I then turned when I heard my name. I then realized that I was indeed a princess. Sometimes, it seems as though it wasn't real, but I know that what happen is real. The person calling was Cedric. "Are you alright? You left the party early… Were my tricks not…"

"No, don't think that I was impressed, but unlike Sofia, I had gained my magical prowess from our father, and I don't think watching something that is a light spell like that will impress me into using magic for a while. Black magic and stuff like that…" I sighed as I rubbed my right arm. I looked down at my feet and sighed. "I grew up learning dark magic, my grandfather on my father's side, he tried to teach me light magic before his wife had sealed him away in an amulet." I said as I looked back at the moon.

He walked closer to me and looked at the moon with me. He seemed like he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. "I could do something that wasn't fireworks…"

"You honestly don't need to preform magic, Cedric. But I am curious, have you ever heard the names Clara and Drakkos?" I asked looking from the moon back to Cedric.

"EVELYN!" a voice called to me from the balcony. Cedric and I turn to face the blonde boy who called for me. "What are you doing down there?" James asked looking like he hadn't had enough fun for the day.

"I needed the break from the crowd. Not everyone likes me… Trust me on that one," I said. "The garden has life that I find quiet refreshing, and the moon is so beauty… I wish that I could see it from my room…" I said looking at James. His smile faltered just a bit, but then his face was a bit more cheerful.

"Oh, don't worry about any of them…" James as cut off by someone with long dark hair and a sun-kissed skin, I believe her name was Princess Clio, the princess of Cori-nathia? I sighed as she whisked him away. The feelings that she held were very true and it made me feel—if I could feel anything—sadness and envy.

I shook it off, knowing that my fate will curse me once more. I turned to look back at the moon once more, before heading back in. "Cedric, please don't worry about me… Just please take care of Sofia… and everyone?" I said as I walked away heading towards my room. Not wanting to go back to the party where I could only feel what others are feeling, but I didn't want the high that I normally feel with Sofia with her air of innocence, the others will probably get drunk and do something stupid, and I want no part-take in that type of affair.

Once I made it to my room, I had changed into a tee-shirt and a shorts, because I didn't like the long shirt/nightgown. It just seemed as though it was strange. I had to wear a dress during the day, and I am fine about that, but I refused to wear a nightgown while I slept. I soon had gotten ready for the night, but I could not sleep.

Chapter 6 has been completed… Please Read. Review, and tell me how you are liking the book so far!


	7. Evelyn's Powers

Sofia the First-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, but I do own Evelyn, who is supposed be Sofia younger twin sister. I also do not own the song that is in this chapter.

Just letting you all know that some of the characters from the show may be acting a bit differently then what they should, but they are going to be like this for the story, so please just go along with the idea. They may go back to normal in a few chapters later.

Chapter 7- Evelyn's Powers

" _My dear, Clara…" the woman said calmly looking at the young girl with long auburn red. Clara had smiled kindly at the woman, as she finished brewing the potion for the woman. "I know that you have that ability to see the future, but how is that going to help you? That man will not wait for you…"_

" _Mama… you don't need to worry about me. I know what I need to do," Clara told her mother, as the blonde woman just patted her arm. Clara had been the one to be distracted and clumsy, but worked hard to keep up with her magical family, the only thing that she held that was magical was a black crystal that hung around her neck and fact that she was born with the ability to see the future; however, the future was not certain to her, nor was when the visions would take place. That was why she wore the sun-set red color dress, because she knew that she eventually she'll meet the man that she knew she had fallen in love with._

" _Clara… my Cla'mra…" a voice came from behind the potion mistress. She jumped as she nearly knocked over the cauldron that held the potion that she was currently working on. The male's voice then laughed at her. She glared at the man who was dressed as though he was going to a funeral, but that was what he normally wore. She smiled at him eventually, and then sighed at the dark-dressed man._

 _The man helped her with finishing the potion. "How are you, Darragon?" Clara asked the man. The man looked tired then normal, but had no problem being cheerful with the young woman._

" _It has been hard, Clara. My uncle had been found dead… In the location that you said to look near, they are thinking that you were the murdered him, but I know you, and my family do to, they have been fighting to protect you, but you might be held on trial…" He said, his eyes looking down at the ground. Clara placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded at the man._

" _I have no fear, I know that when they see me or know me like your family does, they will understand more about my abilities," Clara said as she looked back at potion being brewed…_

I woke up with a startle. I opened the window and kept hearing the birds chirping. I got changed into a sun-set red dress and headed towards the dining room. I walked passed Baileywick, who was surprised to see me. "Good Morning, Princess Evelyn," Baileywick said looking at me. I turn to face him, and nodded my head.

"Morning, but I am afraid that today nor this morning will be good," I said. "You may want to check on Amber and James… They will need a bit more help right now." I said not realizing that my power of seeing the future. He seemed a surprised, but then nodded. Then we heard Amber screaming, Baileywick ran towards Amber's room, I walk towards Amber's room.

"James! What are you doing here?" Amber shouted at James, her brother and Clio where in the middle of her room. The room was white with gold trimmings. She was vivid with James, but her demeanor spoke that he was calm, that would scare anyone, but not James.

"Princess Amber, what seems to be the problem?" Baileywick spoke without missing a beat. "Prince James?"

"I was just talking to Clio, when James waltzes into my room… Look I know that James is dating Clio, but there is a fine line…"

"I didn't just waltz into your room Amber, your door was open, and I did knock… I am not a caveman…" James rebuttable, I sighed and hit my head against the wall.

"Two things: Never enter a room, even if the door is open, if it belongs to a woman, unless they say that you can enter. And really? Why are you so hyper this morning? Not even Sofia is like this… I mean, she is when she gets happy, but you are way to chipper… Are you drinking coffee or something?" I asked, my head was hurting and that wasn't from me hitting my head against the wall, it was his happy-go-lucky attitude. I mean it was a few days ago that he nearly died, and he's acting like nothing happened. I walked away waving my hand to know that I was going to see them later, but I am hoping that James had calmed down when he comes to visits the dining hall with Clio and Amber.

I walked around the corner and walked into Cedric. I nearly was knocked over; until Cedric had wrapped his arms around me to that I would not topple over. He had smelt like leather and books, and burnt… lilac or was that an orchid… it was a floral scent. I had opened my eyes and widen them in fear. _What the hell did I just…_ I backed away and pushed Cedric away from me. I had darted away from him and I didn't have the chance to see what his expression was, but I knew that he was concern, and had felt rejected… I didn't know what to do. I never really had someone care for me since I was a child, but I couldn't even think. I couldn't even breathe. My heart was hurting and I couldn't even think of what just happened. _Why? Why did I do that? Why did I push him away? Why did he smell like my favorite plants? Why I am freaking out over this? My emotions were taken away from me… I have to fight in an impending war in Mythica! I must help those who are against my Grandmother and Aunt Neviah. They'll destroy Mythica and everything that I don't want happen._

My thoughts echoed in my head. I shook my head and they trailed back to Cedric's arms, how they were strong, but not too muscular… I slapped my face and I realized that James and Sofia where still coming off of the small amount of alcohol and they were still lusting of their dates.

"Is everything alright?" a voice called to someone, I didn't know who until they touched my shoulder. I jumped and I spun so fast that I pushed someone way with the wind. I realized that it was King Roland and mom. My eyes widen in fear.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to do that… Everyone emotions are still so high that I didn't know what was going on and the next thing I knew…" My eyes started to brim with tears. I really hope that they were alright, but I didn't want to hurt them again if I go over there to help them up.

"Evelyn it is alright…" mom said as she tried to shush my fears, she walked a bit closer to me. I backed away.

"I didn't think touching me or being near me is the best option right now," I said I placed my hand over my mouth. I didn't want to be punished for not being good. I backed away from them until I hit the door that lead to the dining hall. Hugo, Sofia, Amber, Clio and James all walked around the corner and saw that I was frightful about something, but they didn't know, I took a deep breath and bolted through the doorway and head towards the other opening and walked towards the spiral staircase.

 _Maybe the curse broke. Maybe I can finally feel something…_ I thought as I looked over the skyline in the garden. I slapped my face once more that was preposterous. There is only one way for me to feel again, and that would be if I had found my soul-mate, my true love. I sighed as I walked through the garden.

"Evelyn?" the voice was gentle. I turn to see the woman who had just called me. Mom, she didn't seem angry. Her face actually conveys something completely different. She held her arms out for me to go over to her, and when I didn't, hugged myself and flinched a bit when she had pulled me closer to her. "Evelyn… my little bird, you are safe here, no one will hurt you just because you had accidently used your magic, maybe sending you to school will hurt you more than anything, but you need to adjusted to having people around you. Oh, I wished that you were just the little girl that I knew so that I could carry you in my arms again, but you cannot go back, no one can. All that we can do is look forward into the future, and that is sometimes hard to do…"

"It's not just that. Father, he had started a war in his realm. I am the only one who can stop that war," I said looking at her. "It is also because Sofia and James had gotten into the alcohol and their emotions are less than good, not saying that they are not, but… but… I also hurt you, mom, I never…"

"I know, and you are frightened of the consequence of using them to harm Rollie and me, and we had talked about this with Cedric, he had said that you learn to control them, before sending you off, now we can see why. You are an empathy, you draw in what others are feeling, and so I told Sofia and the others that you might not be seen for a while, and not to do searching for you, and I am a bit surprised that James and Sofia had drank some alcohol, I'll have a little talk with them," she said as she walked me back into the castle. "You know, you really need to eat something, so come eat breakfast with us, and say goodbye to you brother and sisters, and Clio and Hugo…" I sighed and nodded.

"Can Cedric give those two something for there…?" I asked as she laughed gentle towards me. "I don't want to get dizzy from the euphoric…" I said looking at her.

"I'll make sure that they get the nastiest one that Cedric has," mom said. "Oh, Cedric, do you have something to give to James and Sofia, they decided to drink last night and had well…"

"I'm sorry, about earlier," I said looking down at my feet. His eyes went from mom to me. "I didn't mean to push you like that, you were only trying to help me, and I…"

"Princess, you have nothing to apologies, and for the other two, I do have something…" I'll be right back," he said as he smiled towards us. He headed towards what seemed to be his tower.

"I pushed him away because I was feeling James' emotions and his… his… well… impure emotions," I said. "I was feeling dizzy and I kind of ran into Cedric, and suddenly I smelled leather and that floral planet that I love so much… I had pushed him away so that I didn't do anything, and so that nothing would happen, that was when you had seen me outside the dining room. And now I am rambling…" I put my face into my hands as I groan. My mom had a small smile.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are in love…" she said kindly. I looked at her like she grew another head. She pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my right temple.

By the time that we had got to the dining hall, my emotions where on about seven, which was not good, I had soon felt dizzy and I wanted to run away from the room that was down the hall. I had heard someone walk closer to us. I started to breathe heavily. I just felt sick to my stomach… Then the footsteps stopped.

"Evelyn?" the voice was calm, I wanted to look up to see the person who called for me, but if I did, I would probably be sick. I didn't want to be sick. I backed up against the wall and took a few breathe to calm myself. I wanted to…

"She'll need some time, Rollie," mom said to the king, I looked up at the king and I must have looked bad because he was wearing a worried expression. I gave him a weak smile. I really wanted to yell at the others, the two siblings who were irresponsible for have something to drink at such a young age because I am feeling their sickness. "Although, I do need to tell you about two of our children's action, which kind of lead to Evelyn being in this state…" I don't remember much of their conversation, but I do remember feeling better after something happen to Sofia and James. I took a deep breathe and sighed. I am no longer feeling like crap. I looked like I could stand and walk into the dining room.

"I'll be there in a few seconds. I don't want to look like I just ran a marathon," I said I as I turn to look at them.

"Then it is a good thing that I brought some water and a towel," Baileywick said as he walked in towards us. I smiled at him. I had taken the towel and bowl of water and walked into a room that was near the dining and I had cleaned myself up. I had soon felt eyes on me, but when I looked around, I didn't see anyone, so I had shrugged it off.

I then went to the dining room and had breakfast with my family, and act like nothing had happened. James and Sofia looked a bit shamed and didn't want to make eye contact with me. Clio, Amber, and Hugo didn't seem to notice. I notice that Hugo was making moves on Sofia, and she often blushed. I smiled, knowing that she was loved by someone who shows that he cares about her.

"So, when's the wedding bells going to ring for the two happy couples?" I asked looking between Clio and James and Hugo and Sofia. Their eyes widen in shocked. "What I can't ask?"

"What… Wait… Hold on… tje…" the words soon became jumbled as the two siblings spoke over each other. Hugo smiled and Clio giggled over the two. Amber looked amused over the whole thing.

"Apparently Cedric gave the two a truth potion along with another potion…" Hugo said. "That is why they are talking over each other. But to be honest, we don't know… we haven't actually talked about that, considering that we had started dating a few months ago." He was being honest. I liked that.

"James and I haven't talked about that, considering the fact that we had only admitted our feelings to each other, only a month before Sofia and Hugo had," Clio said. I nodded my head. "Besides, I saw you wandering off to the garden…" Clio said.

"My head was hurting, too many people getting drunk and emotions began to get wild," I said not missing a bit. "The moon was beautiful last night. I missed seeing it and singing to the moon, like I did when I was younger."

"I remember those nights, you would often walk outside our cottage, just start dancing and singing," mom said. I nodded. "Scared me most of the time. Then one day you just disappeared, and then someone brought you home the following day."

"He was a royal sorcerer's son," I said not realizing the strange looks I was receiving. I had this urge to want to hide for some reason. "What?" I asked taking a sip from the cup that was in front of me.

"A royal sorcerer's son?" King Roland said. I nodded.

"Sire, the children will be late for school, if they don't leave, soon," and with that Baileywick said coming into the dining room, without realizing the words that were just spoken. "Sire?"

"Oh, is it that time already?" King Roland asked as he turns to see Baileywick. "Well, children, you might want to hurry up before you are late for school." The other got ready to finish breakfast and headed out to the carriage. I slowly ate the food in front of my, not feeling hungry, but I know that I needed to eat.

After everyone was finished eating, we all headed outside, Mom, King Roland and I waved goodbye to Sofia, Amber, Clio, James, and Hugo as they headed to school. King Roland had then turned to face me. He looked like he was pondering on something to ask me, but didn't say anything. He opened his mouth then closed it trying to figure out what he wanted to say and then how he was going to word the sentence. Then finally, the words came out like butter being spread on bread, "Evelyn, did someone find you in a meadow on the other side of the village?"

Well, there is Chapter 7! Wow, I had a hard time writing this chapter to say. I wasn't quite sure how to go about the after party. And Clara, she'll be relieved, along with Darragon and that mysterious man. Don't worry; there will be more to come. However, I am not sure how many more chapters, but I know that there will be at least 3-4 chapters before the second part.


	8. The Curser and Blood Magic

Sofia the First-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, but I do own Evelyn, who is supposed be Sofia younger twin sister. I also do not own the song that is in this chapter.

Just letting you all know that some of the characters from the show may be acting a bit differently then what they should, but they are going to be like this for the story, so please just go along with the idea.

Chapter 8- The Curser and Blood Magic

Mom, King Roland, and I were standing in his office, with a letter that was worn and torn, in a box that held an envelope of the letter. The envelope had a crown draw on it, to symbolize who it was meant to belong to. I looked closer and saw a child's hand writing. The letter belonged to King Roland.

"Do you remember this letter?" he asked me. I took the letter that was held out for me to grab.

 _Dear King,_

 _I am sure that you don't remember me, but I am the little girl who spends the night at your home. It was beautiful—it still is. There will be times where it will be tough and in those times, you must remain strong for your children. You still have your wife, but it will seem as though she isn't around, but she is—through Princess Amber and Prince James. She also is in your heart. I know that she wouldn't want you to sad, so please be strong and kind as you always are._

 _Don't worry, there will be a day where you will find someone that will love you and you them. And you will meet me again, and when that happens, please don't think so horribly of me. I only do these things because I don't want my mother and sister to get hurt._

 _Please don't be harsh on Cedric, he is lost, and right now he will need someone to help him. He is not a bad person, he is just misunderstood. He needs someone to look after him, and I can only do so much to help Cedric… So please, after every mistake he does, don't dismiss him._

 _Evelyn._

I had read and re-read the letter. It was written by a young girl, who had the same hand writing, but it was not me who had written the letter. I was very confused on why there was a letter, but I would have remembered writing this, wouldn't I? I know that my mind has been fuzzy since the day I was slammed against the ground by James. That day, I was sent to another place… _Maybe it had to do with that place?_ I thought, but I quickly dismiss that idea.

"I don't remember writing this letter. But it might be because of my mind still being hazy from the incident with James pushing me out of the way…" I explained. He sighed as he looked down at the desk. "But it is my hand writing. I am not saying that it isn't." I saw that he was looking at me, cautiously. I placed the letter back down, folded. I looked at the window and saw that the carriage came back, dropping off the five royal members at school.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" mom asked me. I turn to look at her.

"Have you ever felt as though you are meant to be somewhere, but you are, and you don't know why?" I asked, my head tilted. "Or something is supposed to happen, but it doesn't?"

I wasn't sure what happened next, but I was pretty sure there was an explosion and there was fire and smoke coming from the tower that belonged to Cedric. I suddenly felt dread. I hope that wasn't what I was thinking was going to happen. I bolted out of the room, looking for a way to Cedric's tower. I ran and ran, until I reached the tower that was filled with black thick smoke.

"CEDRIC!" I screamed out, my legs where telling me to stop running, to sit down, but I pushed forward. I didn't stop until I saw Cedric, his body unconscious over his book, black marks with white soot all over his clothes. I quickly grabbed him and pulled and dragged him down the tower. I was panicking; I didn't know what I was going to do. I just started to pound on his chest.

"Evelyn, let the doctor take a look at him," My mom said as someone had tried to pull me off of Cedric. I was trying to fighting the person to try to help Cedric. Something told me that I was able to help him that the doctor would be able to. I grazed something that was thin on the ground as someone had finally moved me away from Cedric. I turned to see a white wand, that had two tips, the power that that the wand held was powerful. I turned to see Cedric, his faces darkened from the black soot. Tears rolling down my face, as I look at his motionless body. I was pulled away from him.

I don't know how long I was just sitting in my room, but I know that it was long past dinner. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to be bothered, because I know something wasn't right. Something just didn't feel right since this morning. I know that James and Sofia had drank a bit last night. I know that Amber was trying to stay good, and not get into the alcohol, but I know that she had a sip or two. Hugo, he was smiling and making Sofia smile and Clio, she had been happy around James. Mom and King Roland where dancing, I left the party and meet Cedric in the garden… The garden, in which I was singing to the Moon…

This isn't right, there was something going on, and I don't know what to do. I started to pace my room. I bit my lip and held the white wand in my hands. I know what I need to do. I have to go to the tower and look at what the hell happened in his tower and see what is happening around here. I held the white wand in a vise grip and left my room and I was a girl on a mission to see how I am going to fix this mess.

Once I reached his tower, I walked up the spiral staircase and walked over to the wooden door that was shattered and a part of the door was still hanging on the hinges. The smoke was long gone, but it was still scorched in black marks on the floor and walls. I saw a picture. The painting was of two people, a woman and man. I went over and touched the painting. _They must be Cedric's parents._ I thought as my fingers moved slowly over their faces.

Their faces were smiling. I felt pain and sadness from the picture. As if the portrait was alive. "Hello," I spoke softly trying to ease myself from the idea that the picture was alive.

"Well, hello, dear," the voice-a female said as the woman from the painting came through. I jumped back in fear.

"Oh, don't worry, child," the man said as he came out of the portray. I backed away slowly, took a deep breath.

"I… I didn't think someone could live in a painting… Let alone someone coming out of a portray like that," I said, "I am Evelyn."

"Oh, we know who you are, dear. Cedric spoke about you when all of you returned. He was amazed about how someone can live so long in that horrible environment," the woman said as she came closer to me. "My name is Winfred, this is my husband Goodwyn."

"We're so worried about what happen, but who ever came in here had blocked the portrait's magic to allow us to come through. We know that it had to deal with blood magic, but that's all…" Goodwyn stated, and my face paled. I took a deep breath and sat down on the floor.

"Blood… magic?" I repeated hesentaly.

"Yes," Winfred said. "We are positive about that because you were able to break the spell that was on the portrait…"

"There are only a few people who I know that can use blood magic, and if it is someone in my family, then there is only one person that I could think of, but he was banished… banished to another realm…" I said worried that he might have found a way back into this world. It had taken me years before I had been able to free myself from the realm that I sent him.

"Honey, it might not be that man…"

"It is, I know it is. My father, he will stop at nothing to get back at those who are in his way. Cedric, my mom, King Rol…" I my eyes widen in fear, I darted out of the room. " _I am not strong to fight him again…_ " I whispered as I tried to find where my family is located at. I couldn't sense them anywhere. I sighed as I tried to find someone who knew where they were. I passed a room that caught my attention. It was the room that held Cedric's motionless body. Something told me to enter and help him, but I didn't know what I could do. All the spells that I knew where for harming people and hurting people isn't what I wanted to do, I never wanted to become a monster.

I squashed all those fears as I walked into the room. Cedric, he was walking around the room shirtless. I was grateful that he was wearing pants, because I would have been blushing madly. I closed the door loud enough to make it auible, but soft enough so that only those within a few rooms could hear. He jumped as he heard the door close. I saw that he was blushing as he saw me.

"Princess…" I heard him started to say. I covered his mouth as I heard someone walking by. I pulled him away from the middle of the room to the side, where the closet was.

"Shh…" was all I said as I heard the door open and a man walked in. It wasn't the doctor from earlier, it was someone that made my wanted to scream. I felt sick. He seemed like forever since he walked in to the room, that he walked out slamming the door.

"Where the fuck is that girl?" he yelled. "Come out, Evelyn. If you want to see your mother, sisters, brother, and dad…" he yelled making the room feel smaller and smaller by the moment. I wrapped my arms around my legs and I rocked a bit, until I had felt arms wrap around me.

"You are alright," he said calmly, pulling me into his chest, which was warm to the touch because he was burned from what ever happened. I sighed as relaxed in his arms and I closed my eyes.

"We need a plan," Cedric said as he walked into his tower, with the white wand in his hand, and there was someone else who I didn't know in the room, talking to Winfred and Goodwyn. "Cordelia, what are you doing here? And Mummy, Father, how…"

"Long story, I broke the spell on the portrait," I said as I had grabbed the bag that held all of my father's spells and I grabbed the one that I knew that could bring us to somewhere safe.

"Uncle Ceddy…" a girl who seemed to be around nine-ten years old said. "What is going on?"

"Calista? How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours," I said as I looked through the book, quickly. "Here is the spell, now I need a key…" I said mumbling as I heard the footsteps coming up the steps. I quickly closed the book and shoved the book back into the bag. I grabbed hold of my bracelet that was inside the bag. I turned to face the opened doorway. I wasn't going to let that man get the best of me.

"Why do you need a key?" someone asked me.

"To open a portal to somewhere safe…" I said I as I gripped the bracelet in a vice grip. Cedric had placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't need to fight, none of us…"

"I am not going to fight. I know a spell that can slow him down, but I need to be sure it is him, before I cast it," I spoke with firm and confidence. The shadow was getting closer. I took a few steps towards the door, as I did the figure of the man that I had banished was standing here, right in front of me. The words slipped passed my lips faster than I could think. The location of where my family is, where I can find the key. Everything that he tried to keep away, hidden away in his thoughts, revealed. I snatched the key ring, which held several different keys, all I knew was that the key that was holding my family was on this ring and to hell I was going to let him harm anyone else, especially them.

Okay so here is Chapter 8!

Well, we have some new characters in this Chapter and some old ones. Please read, review and comment… Cookies for those who can comment and leave feedbacks!


	9. The Cost of the Keys

Sofia the First-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, but I do own Evelyn, who is supposed be Sofia younger twin sister. I also do not own the song that is in this chapter.

Just letting you all know that some of the characters from the show may be acting a bit differently then what they should, but they are going to be like this for the story, so please just go along with the idea.

Chapter 9- The Cost of the Keys

Keys hummed in my hands. I took a deep breath and headed towards the lowest window. I placed the key up against the window frame and turn the key. There was a small light that appeared through the frame. I had ushered all of them through the window, when the doorway opened up more. I had left through the portal, once we were through. We all fell through the doorway. The keys had never left my hands as we all hit the ground.

The grass wasn't just green, but it was blue and yellow as well. There was a pearly-white building. A place that looked familiar. It was almost like I have been here before. The building was a large castle. I sighed as I saw that we were currently in Mythica. The bright pink-red color sky meant that the sun was rising in the kingdom.

"I know this place. This is the Kingdom of Light; the current rulers are Queen Lorelei and King Artemis. They can help us…" I said running to the castle's main door. I pushed opened the door and I was greeted by a spear to my neck.

"How dare… Princess Evelyn?" the small voice asked. I waved my hand as my other hand pushed away the spear that was at my neck. "Please, all of you come in… Evelyn, when you disappeared… we were frightened… Oh, you poor thing… To have to be subjected to that horrible man. Darragon, he was so worried, and when your aunt and grandmother had been planning on bring your father back to become king…"

"He has my mom, Sofia, Amber, James and King Roland…" I said pulling on the platinum blonde hair woman.

"Yes, I know, I had seen your memories… But, right now, you are here, and they are safe," she said. "It's not like you had a feeling like something bad was happening today did you?"

"Yes, I had a bad feeling, this morning, just before Sofia, Amber, James, and their friends… There… there was a letter that King Roland had that I don't remember writing, but it was in my hand writing…" I said as I turned too looked at the family that was caught in this fight. "I am sorry; you all had to be brought into this. Even the royal family…"

I was seated with the Goodwyn, Winfred, Cordelia, Calista, and Cedric at a long oval table. I didn't want to have all them looking and facing me as though I was the criminal. I sighed as I looked back at the other royal families as they sat at their respected spots. I hated that I was the only one who wasn't here to help them. But I could do nothing.

Winfred and Goodwyn were a bit upset. Cordelia is holding Calista and what seemed to be strange was Cedric. Cedric stood near me, almost trying to protect me from the other members at the table. He glared at the other members at the tables, besides at his family as he stood. I didn't know why, but it felt as though he had done this for me before. It was comforting to me.

"We can't…"

"She has been…"

"Lore..."

"Every…"

"The war has go…"

Too many voices had started to talk. It was too much to for me. I quickly stood up and screamed. Not in fear, not in anger, but in frustration. Something just snapped and everyone's eyes landed on me. I hated feeling this, whatever it is.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed at them. "Right now, I don't care what any of you want. I just want my mom, sisters, brother, and dad!" I was breathing heavily. I wasn't sure how to deal with this. I felt like was being closed in and I wanted to be with my family. I wanted nothing to do with any of these…

"Evelyn," the voice was calm. I didn't hear the footsteps walking up behind me; I didn't notice the warm hand on my shoulder. The way it made me want to cry, cry in pain, frustration, and something that seemed to be foreign for me to understand, but something was there. "Evelyn." The voice called out to me again. I turned to glare at the person, only to see Cedric looking at me. I took a deep breathe, and looked around the room, only to see the others being effected by my empathic powers.

" _Princess_ Evelyn," someone called out empathizing on the word Princess. I turned to glare at the person who said that. "She is of royal blood…"

"Cedric doesn't need to use my pathetic title!" I hissed. "That title, the blood that runs through my veins! They have been nothing but trouble from the fucking start!" My hair, I know that it must be a mess and it doesn't help that I was tugging even more at the unruly hair. The makeup must have been smeared in the sweat and in the tears that seemed to be falling uncontrollably. I was just a mess and I know that the former Royal Sorcerer and his family must be feeling the same thing.

"Evelyn, you said that saw where they are…" Darragon said, speaking for the first time, since he got here.

"Yes, I saw them, I also saw my grandmother, Aunt and Cousin. They were helping him; they are in the castle of Magic. The kingdom that belongs to my bloodline," I said looking at him.

"There is no way for us to be able to get there without a key," he said looking at the table. His dark color hair was pulled back to reveal his golden-honey color eyes, the contrasted his olive tone skin color. "However, we may be able to get in the castle because it will recognize you as its heir… Drakkios, he had made sure that his heir would be able to exile the current occupants in the place out, but it could be dangerous. Evelyn you might die."

"It doesn't matter! I've died many times before…"

"But that was because of the spell that was on the house that you were currently at. This is something completely different…" Cedric said as his grip on my shoulder tightened. I shock off his hand and marched up the dark clothed man. His head rose in shock—no in fear of my sudden appearance next to the man. I slammed the keys that I had grabbed from the monster that I called Father, and slid them closer to him.

"Which key is it?" I asked, ignoring Cedric altogether. He looked confused at the question, and then looked back at the keys that had presented to him. He pick them up, grabbed my hand and said the one question that made my spine shiver in fear?

"La'tic Mao'ti-ois, ta-ok'ed Se-ec`m re-or`ki." That one sentence that I didn't want to hear; I just felt sick, as he said that, and the others looked pale as the words fell from his face. "These keys are made from blood, and they were made recently," I translated for the others who did not understand what was spoken.

"Ni-im`kat? Na…" ("Are you sure? How…") I asked him in the same language he had spoken. I couldn't finish the second question. I was sick, and I had hoped that the keys were not made from my family.

Well, here is chapter 9. The keys, who's blood is the one that had created them? Was it the royal family, the royal steward? Princess Clio or Prince Hugo?

Please read, comment and lots of love for you all that are reading my chapters!


End file.
